Froan
The Froan are largely disregarded by most other species, largely because of the extent of the attention they pay to matters of industry and trade, but they are the industry to the Terran Republic’s commerce. Hailing from an otherwise unremarkable, barren, planet within the Orion Spur of the Sagittarius arm of the galaxy (though more core-ward from Earth), the Froan are a subterranean species. Evolved from a digging creature, the majority of Froan structures extend deep beneath a planet’s surface. This lends them a curious appearance and reputation, but one that includes an unsurpassed expertise in facility construction and asteroid excavation (which is extensive throughout their home system). Seeing no need to join the Conclave, the Froan have done well in trading with Conclave species even without the trade concessions, but have recently risen to prominence as almost an older brother of the Terran Republic. History Origins From their straightforward nature it would be easy to assume that the Froan don’t have much in the way of a turbulent history. This would be a mistake, however. Well before their species achieved the means to extend their civilisation beyond their homeworld, their society was divided into a large number of collectives, focused around individual “holds” or subterranean cities. Referred to as “houses” by the xenologists of the Terran Republic, these groups resembled city-states to some degree, but beyond that bore more of a similarity to a commune based around collective labour. These houses would periodically go to war with their neighbours, trade, expand, and general compete for resources. Around the same time as humanity was entering the renaissance, a number of these houses gathered together and formed a group known as the Combine. This Combine then began a process of bringing the other houses in line, either through diplomacy, or armed conflict. Lasting nearly one hundred years, the Combine achieved domination of the planet, and the subjugated houses were phased out over the next few generations, leaving the Froan with a unified political body). Despite this single source of authority, however, the houses continued to politick and scheme amongst and against one another, though these conflicts have never reached the heights of aggression that existed before the Combine (referred to in official records as the “blind period”). This conflict, while pervasive, often served the aims of the Combine, however, with many advancements being made in all fields of endeavour, ultimately resulting in the colonisation of one of the moons of their homeworld and the continued expansion throughout the home system. Eventually, the Froan managed to develop a workable jump-gate technology and began to colonize other worlds, expanding further and further, their subterranean physiology and experience enabling them to more speedily colonise extra-solar worlds and decreasing the urgency for terraforming technology. It was during the early stages of one of these colonies that first contact was made between the Froan and a minor Conclave species that was off searching for territory outside of the Lagoon Nebula. At first mistaking the planet as uninhabited, both species were surprised when Froan were observed operating near one of their subterranean structures. The situation was tense for a long time, but lack of knowledge over each side’s military capabilities led to an ultimate agreement and the Froan established contact with the Conclave as a whole. Despite having some need for a working agreement with this particular species, the Combine had no desire to give some of its power away to other species (no matter how small) and continually rebuffed suggestions that they join the Conclave to the point that the major species, such as the Vereen, stopped asking. Since that time, Conclave species have largely left the Froan to their own devices. First contact between humanity and the Froan is well documented in Republic records, and notes a scout drone entering the Sol system. At first anxious over whether or not they had stumbled across another Conclave species (and perhaps a little angry, if it was true, that no-one had told them that they were out there) first relations were somewhat confused and cautious. Over time, however, the Froan were interested to learn more about the humans and began formal, cordial, relations. These relations culminated in the trade of jump-gate technology with Earth, and the resultant contracts enabling the Terrans to expand their Republic. Since that time, the Froan have been erstwhile allies of the Republic in everything but name. Strengthened by the Republic’s decision not to join the Conclave, the Combine is more than happy to continue to expand trading relations with their neighbour. Current Events The data-Eclipse at first confused the Froan given their reliance on technology, but generally high-quality technology that worked the vast majority of the time. Unfortunately, this confusion eventually descended into panic as many colonies found themselves isolated and without the constant flow of resources required to sustain their way of life. Long adjusted to an acquisitive and consuming society, while not really under threat from being cut-off from one another, each of the Froan colony worlds (and even the homeworld) came perilously close to house conflict during the crisis. Each House blamed each other for the deactivation of the gate system, and focus on solving the problem only came a few years after the Eclipse began. Since that time, each colony has developed a more insular structure, with the Houses banding somewhat closer together diminishing existing house division, something that concerns the Combine Central Authority. Republic analysts question the extent to which house competition is (or maybe, was) an essential part of the Froan social system and there are rising concerns that this recent turn of events may result in a splintering of the Combine – a concern that is shared by some within the Combine Central Authority. Culture Technology The Combine has little in the way of advanced technology, but they are a formidable leader in advanced metallurgy and composite materials. Their construction technology, and materials science are closely guarded trade secrets, and many species come to the Combine for refined product. Their emphasis on tangible goods (and the more mutable nature of their usual building environment) usually means that construction techniques play a significant role in the lives of most Froan. While it may not appear so above the surface, Froan architecture and engineering is incredibly intricate and welldesigned within their homes beneath the surfaces of their worlds. Beyond this, the Froan have a definite acquisitive instinct, desiring to gather to themselves more and more property. This includes personal technology, with devices and tools for almost every job giving most Froan a large amount of control over their environment, and a degree of pride over how they manage to master their environment. Society The extent of the Froan’s industriousness should not be underestimated and they pride themselves on being able to build just about anything themselves, and frequently do. Most Froan homes contain at least one room carved solely out of solid rock which has often been carved by the home’s inhabitants as well. In stark contrast to many species, the more powerful Froan inhabit dwellings that they have completely excavated themselves that have taken the majority of their adult lives to construct. As a result, most Froan cities resemble complex cave systems, with each home extending further into the maze. Such a chaotic system of development requires significant central oversight, and the Combine Central Authority provides this in spades. Largely run by a small collection of houses where most of the high-ranking positions are inherited rather than elected, the space within a given colony is meted out dependent on favours and the extent to which a particular house has invested their labour into a location. As a result, the founders of the colonies control the majority of space within a colony (not unlike the Terrans) and maintain this control continuously. While less desirable, artificial structures play an important part in Froan culture and not just on asteroid mining colonies. Where the homes of most Froan are excavated, communal spaces such as markets, leisure areas, meeting points, and trading ports often contain artificial structures within a rocky space. This can come as something of a surprise of many species visiting the Froan for the first time. After descending through a hewn passage large enough for transit craft, it is often described as breathtaking to find what can only be likened to an underground space-station as their point of destination – a reaction of which the Froan are deservedly proud. While composed of two sexes and genders, the Froan have something of a matriarchal history given that the female of the species, while not necessarily larger than the male, played an important role in keeping the “nest” and so in forming the prestige of the family unit. As a result, most of the houses are headed by females, though many males have risen to prominence over the years and the stigma against male leadership has generally faded with time. External Relations The Conclave While the Combine is itself not enthusiastic about becoming a member of the Conclave, they can see the appeal of belonging to a regulating body. It would, however, prefer to be that sole regulating body, they have desires of conquest or expansion into the Conclave, however, given the extent of the body’s military capability and the profit to be made in merely trading with member species. To that end, the Froan attempts to move around the Conclave as a whole, trading with individual members and finding ever more ingenious ways to circumvent Conclave trading policies. Their success in this area has been somewhat limited, but they continue to persevere, continuing to undermine the Conclave’s efforts to restrict external trade by opening up trade relations with member-species. The Vereen Out of all the Conclave species, the Froan have the lest amount of contact with the Vereen, not to mention some measure of distaste. As the arguable heart of the Conclave, the Froan see the Vereen as the opposition in their competition for Conclave species trade and will viciously try to undercut Vereen diplomatic endeavours. The Vereen capacity as diplomats can prove difficult to circumvent, however, resulting in some measure of resentment between the two peoples. The Thuul Contact between the Froan and the Jag Thuul is on a par with that between the Froan and the Vereen. Seen as one of the cornerstones of the Conclave, the Jag Thuul are generally not entertained as prospective clients, though there are some interactions with outlying colonies. The general reaction toward many of the Jag Thuul that the Froan encounter, however, is generally fear given that most of these Thuul are present in border patrols and military assignments. While the Froan do possess a capable military force, their heart’s generally not in it and they’re not particularly comfortable around species whose heart really is in it, including the Jag Thuul. The Pon Thuul, however, are a different story. While the Jag Thuul maintain the majority of the Thuul civilisation, the Pon Thuul’s focus on research and low numbers mean that they’re more thinkers than doers. As a result, a number of material supply contracts exist between the Froan and the Pon Thuul given that Froan processing techniques are capable of living up to the Thuul scientists’ exacting standards. The Froan consider it a fringe benefit that this causes no small measure of distaste to the Jag Thuul and the Conclave as a whole. The Ravoll While initially happy to regard the Ravoll as yet another Conclave species, the Froan identified early on in their interactions that the Ravoll were hungry for resources and that was something on which the Combine could capitalise. As a result, the Froan control a considerable market-share of Ravoll materials imports and relations between the two species have been growing ever since. While the more optimistic amongst the Froan believe that the Ravoll may one day split from the Conclave (a misapprehension on their part, due to their superficial understanding of Ravoll culture), they continue to trade and develop closer relations, even committing sizeable contributions to the Ravoll’s military build-up. The Essek Given their interest in pursuing trade relations with the Ravoll, the Froan are careful in their dealings with the Essek. While they don’t want to endanger their arrangements with the Ravoll by trading too extensively with the Essek, at the same time the Combine doesn’t want to let the Essek think that they’re not interested in pursuing trade relations. All things considered in this regard, the Froan are doing very well in playing the middle-ground. While there are little in the way of grand trading treaties, the Froan pour a large amount of money into the Essek art and cultural product industry, actually importing goods largely through private sale. Now, there isn’t a home of a powerful house elder that doesn’t have some kind of Essek artwork and the cultural ties and interest are developing (though the religious aspect is often just regarded as something of a curiosity). The Avar The Froan have been aware of the Avar for at least as long as they have the Conclave and while not particularly interested in the doings of their individual members, there is a significant amount of curiosity. Lacking in the focused production of tangible goods, the Avar don’t hold much interest for the Combine, though they do earn a measure of respect from individual Froan due to their knack for travelling the middle-ground unmolested. Many Froan trader Captains will happily ferry an Avar on their journeys and some significant friendships have developed in such ways. The Terran Republic The Republic and the Combine are a match made in the heavens. Being the industrial to the Republic’s commercial has paid off well for the Combine, and the two civilisations continue to expand their relationship. While not all of the Republic’s industry has been contracted out to the Froan, a sizeable portion has and both sides are happier for it. The fact that both of the species are outside of the Conclave also means that closer economic and diplomatic ties serve each side well. Oddly enough, as well, the isolationist tendencies of the Combine and the Republic seem to mesh, with each party not overly interested in the other’s doings, but happy enough to trade when the occasion arises. Some diplomats on both sides are beginning to talk of an even greater relationship, one that could eventually rival the Conclave, and Eclipse Campaign Setting Page 40 of 46 would ultimately preserve the sovereign interests of both the Republic and the Combine…if only the issue over the Free Terran Systems could be resolved. The Free Terran Systems The Froan had been trading with the FTS long before its split with the Republic and continue to do so, though the middleground is becoming harder and harder to exploit as the Republic piles on the pressure (and the privateer attacks). Existing links between the Combine and the FTS are difficult to break, however, and the two parties continue to trade, though the higher-ups have begun drawing up options for withdrawing established linkages the closer their relations get to the Republic. Psionic Abilities Though subterranean in nature, it’s curious to note that the Froan focus largely on some measure of clairvoyance, though tend not to stray into psychometry or precognition (as do the Avar). Referred to by the Froan as being “gifted” or having a “good nose” such individuals usually only display a low level of ability, but are often noted engineers, builders, scouts, or ship captains that have unerring luck in their endeavours. While aware that such abilities are psionic in nature, there have been few attempts by the Combine to pursue further research or tuition into these powers, though it’s not clear why this is the case. Most Froan have a positive regard for such individuals, and generally hold the traditional view that they are gifted with an ability that will benefit their house. As a result, having a gifted member of a house is seen as something of great prestige, and there is occasional head-hunting between houses for such individuals. This goes a long way to giving the psionically talented great confidence in their work and, on occasion, an over-estimation of their social worth. Category:Pages needing work Category:Governments Outside the Conclave Category:Species of Eclipse